


孔雀赋

by Kotoba127



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotoba127/pseuds/Kotoba127
Summary: 单独拎出来发！！写了半年了，结果还是这个鬼样，差点没晕过去但是总归难产下来了，将就看着吧





	孔雀赋

0.  
昔有孔雀栖梧桐 朝食晨露夕饮琼 百年修得人言语 千岁炼成美人瞳  
人间一遭知遇恩 灯火阑珊暂栖身 但使孔雀泪簌簌 青鸟化形不见人  
1.  
暮霭昏忽向晚去 街转巷深灯火出 青楼缎彩连云雾 公子贵人皆驻足  
粉黛佳丽笑开颜 软玉温香久已待 忽闻深阁喃喃语 各色女子齐退开  
一席华裳漫天星 五彩翎羽长流水 颊如胭脂肤如膏 墨潭半掩樱丝蕊  
王侯富贾风流客 孔雀裙下齐拜倒 繁花尽艳落尘泥 仙人玉体不曾凋  
2.  
梳洗妆扮置铜镜 身被彩衣足轻盈 红唇轻启请奉侍 塌上贵客起相迎  
相对无言忽啼泪 客为妾人夜偷行 薄唇紧抿色犹郁 不思欢爱止寄情  
月洒发梢镀银丝 影拢修肩覆薄纱 夜凝寒泪串珠玉 风拂指尖绽桃花  
可怜彼女长恨恨 何为日夜泪簌簌 心有黄连口难言 愿君不疑小女身  
3.  
互为抱怀心渐暖 相与枕藉始交谈 无姓无名蛛为称 不知孔雀生计难  
习乐学舞久经年 花魁之名岂虚担 昼伏夜出卑为妓 家主塞上不堪盼  
秋去廊前灼黄叶 东市鳏夫新娶妻 春来窗阁染翠藤 西坊稚童初成人  
彼时缄默无相识 拂袖四顾不成言 如今闲语查查切 旦叙愁思暮言羡  
4.  
乌啼深林雀归巢 灯火初明人稀少 斜晖脉脉映漆瓦 妆镜荧荧耀廊坊  
瓷面黛眉赤花钿 伶人匆匆各来往 无名雏菊千金莲 七嘴八舌议厅堂  
屋内莺燕相谈笑 花团锦簇拥越鸟 屋外孤蛛蛰伏久 脚步匆匆下门廊  
或言盗贼或言客 殊料小女慌乱逃 不知孔雀求者众 往昔历历独欺罔  
5.  
长烛明灯倒日夜 晨光熹微几难见 金红褪去浮尘散 孔雀原是檐下燕  
遥想君子初见时 寒窗高阁倚美人 素颜薄裳眺市井 双眼朦胧望不穿  
墨瞳若水相思情 愁颜如玉别离悲 挑兮达兮在城阙 一日不见如三月  
家主出征久无讯 只恐黄沙湮残体 蜘蛛自幼丧家世 同是浮萍胜知己  
6.  
翌日再会床榻前 臂环彩翎枕玉肩 三年有幸伴枕席 一日不见思若狂  
月下清照刺肤痛 水中冷怀穿心棘* 痴心于君藏已久 今日决计表真情  
光阴似箭穿心过 日月如梭纺蹉跎 青楼夜夜笙歌继 两人自此不相忆  
鸳鸯犹惜天年限 四海何缘堪续写 翌日乘风万里去 愿君一曲永作别  
7.  
孔雀一朝展翠屏 千华万彩散琉璃 闭月羞花鬼神泣 金银珠玉销尘泥  
回袖旋踵视若迷 塌上闲人半斜倚 遥想家主出征时 此曲此舞情无异  
剑指南疆盛气凌 风去云归一言约 如今澹澹烟雨愁 不待人归更送别  
是日蜘蛛始远行 天涯再会恐无处 古今离悲总断肠 此恨罄文不堪书

8.  
思量至此不自禁 珠泪划颊动真情 三年花月裙未洇 一朝破戒见原形  
锦衣玉绸粼粼羽 樱唇彤喙墨雪眼 焚泪燃灰耀青炎 振翅一啸飞九天  
孔雀乘风万里去 昔日多姿忆星点 人生一梦五十年 虚虚实实或相怜  
黄粱一朝美梦醒 满腔长叹晨中别 旭日彤彤温满眼 回首伊人已不见

*详见本系列《月》《水下》

（蛛）星月夜忆孔雀诗四首  
其一 风  
燕出春风暖 樱落金蝶散  
佳人何处倚 青楼暮烟寒  
其二 花  
折扇花裳乱 舞袂凛若燃  
再会须何时 不堪枕袖残  
其三 雪  
雪后忆昔转 别时托玉簪  
欲述此间事 落语置折扇  
其四 月  
明月洒烟江 穹夜染河畔  
何作端庄态 回首泪阑干

（雀）踏莎行 随月寄家主  
胧月萦愁 星河倾泪 楼台镀雪寻征辔 当年一扇舞相欢 如今双袖空拂泪  
新照拨云 暖熏散雾 此情此忆应何处 天涯咫尺似飘忽 蓦然回首同行路


End file.
